


National City FanExpo (Supergirl Edition)

by alloftherandomness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloftherandomness/pseuds/alloftherandomness
Summary: Lena Luthor knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Of course she knows when they spend so much time together.She keeps dropping hints she knows and is okay with it but Kara is woefully oblivious.So certified genius Lena Luthor comes up with plan.





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2x13 but Kara realized after all of his behavior Mon-El was not worth the trouble.

Kara feels bad asking Alex to meet her for a sister night when she should be having a wonderful night with Maggie but she really needs her sister tonight.

Kara hears a knock at the door and x-rays it then jumps to open it when she sees it's Alex with 4 pizzas and 2 pints of ice cream.

"Hey Alex, I know this is silly but I needed a pep talk before tomorrow." Kara hurriedly blurted out while taking the ice cream from Alex and putting them in the freezer.

Alex looked at Kara in her pajamas with kitten faces on them and sighed. "Kara I know you wouldn't just ask for a sister night for nothing, so I'm here for you." Placing a hand on Kara's shoulder and rubbing gently.

Alex places the pizza on the counter and gets 2 plates before looking more closely at her sister. Kara looks all flustered and nervous with her pajamas all wrinkled and hair looking like she's been running fingers through it very roughly.

"You'd probably rather be with Maggie enjoying yourself and it really was silly of me to call" Kara said as she piled 8 slices of pizza on a plate and moved to the couch and curled up with her feet tucked underneath her.

Alex grabs a few slices and plops down on the couch next to her sister. "You're making that face that means you either want me to talk you out of something or into it so spill, whats got you so bothered."

"I know its been 2 weeks since Lena asked me to go and we've had lunches and movie nights together but Rao Alex I'm gonna be with her the whole day and what if something goes wrong or she realizes I'm not fun to be around..." Kara hastily gasps out.

"Kara I'm gonna stop you there because you make it sound like a date, a romantic date." Alex's eyes widen in surprise and she asks "Kara do you like Lena as maybe more than a friend?"

Kara eats a slice to think and avoid the question for a little bit before saying "After James I didn't think I could be comfortable with anyone like I am with you just talking, not afraid of how I sound or how hard I laugh at her jokes and somewhere in all of the saving her as Supergirl and being there for her as Kara it just came so easily, being her friend." Kara huddles closer to Alex and is pulled into a hug so hard that she's sure something would have broken had she been human.

"You want to tell her you're Supergirl don't you Kara, after all that's happened I get it but think about who she is" Looking at Kara with a stern expression on her face.

Kara looked hurt and a little angry that Alex would still doubt Lena after everything she's been through. "Lena is not her mother Alex you know I'd never be friends with her if I though she was even a little bad!" Kara said a little louder than she intended.

"I know Lena is not her mother after saving my life with Corben, and stopping her mother and even most recently being left to die in that bunker, but I'm still apprehensive about you telling her you're Supergirl because with the way you talk about her means she can hurt you in a completely different way Kara." Alex says cautiously while rubbing circles on Kara's back.

Alex knows she tried to push Kara towards Mon-El because he was so much like her but after a disastrous Valentine's Day Kara had vehemently denied she would ever see him like that.

"She's taking me to the convention and there is gonna be so many people and usually i keep my senses in check but when I'm with her sometimes i really glad we're alone." Kara says with a slight smirk on her face.

Alex releases her from the hug and asks "Why is everything so different now, is it because of Mon-El's confession?" Looking pointedly at her sister, though with love.

Kara tries to think exactly why things feel different now than just a few weeks ago when Lena asked her to go to this convention, but all that comes up is "I think i was hiding my feelings for Lena behind all my feelings for Mon-El, and when Mxy happened and both of them were so insufferable and arrogant and even with all of her air about her Lena has never been arrogant with me and, I realized maybe she wants more from me too"

"Oh honey, I can tell that there is something else tagged onto the end of all that so are you gonna spill or are we gonna have to break out the ice cream now?" Alex says tauntingly, pulling out of the hug but staying close.

"She asked me to dress up too." comes tumbling from Kara's mouth.

"what does that mean Kara?" Alex says looking at her quizzically.

"Lena says she used to dress up for these things and I couldn't just tell her why that would be a bad idea and, why I had to keep my supersuit under my clothes and I could see Lena was disappointed and I almost stupidly gave in and said yes." Kara confessed huffily

"So she's going to a convention in National City most likely dressed up as some pop culture character and she's asked you to also and this is why you want to tell her you're Supergirl?' Alex said raising an eyebrow and wondering when this thing with Lena had snuck up on her sister.

Kara nervously bit her thumb and adjusted her glasses before saying "She has been such a good friend and been there for me with all that has been happening, you spending more time with Maggie, Winn and James being vigilantes, Ms. Grant leaving, even Mon-El, when she doesn't even know the whole story Alex." Taking off her glasses to rub at the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath to calm herself down and shoveling a piece of pizza in her mouth while waiting for Alex to say anything.

Alex took a few deep breaths and got up from the couch to get the ice cream and spoons and handed a pint of Rocky Road to Kara before sitting back down with her own pint.

"I feel like tonight is just what you needed Kara and I hope you always know that no matter what happens, with Maggie or anyone else in our lives that I always have your back." Looking at her nervous sister Alex knew what was coming next.

"El mayarah Alex"

"El mayarah Kara"


	2. The Day Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets dressed up and Kara sees a new side of her.  
> People in danger puts both women's plans up in the air and truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot kinda ran way from me so please bear with me. I'm still trying to figure stuff out.

Kara takes one final calming breath before opening the door and entering the lobby of Lena's building. She gives the lobby security guard a quick smile and waves to the receptionist before pressing the button for the elevator while the number slowly ticks down and the doors open. Taking a quick look at herself in the elevator's mirrored wall she sees her navy blue cardigan, buttercup yellow skirt, simple sneakers and loose ponytail. It's a simple look but she wanted to feel comfortable today and with this look and the shoulder bag she packed with all her stuff for today she feels confident.

She steps out of the elevator and before she can knock Lena is opening the door and ushering her in with a quick hug and "I just need to gather my things and we can be on our way Kara."

Kara looks at Lena flitting around the penthouse and notices that she has no makeup on and her hair down and is in jeans and a simple slightly over-sized brown sweatshirt and is even wearing comfortable looking flats. Kara thinks this is the most comfortable she has ever seen Lena outside of the movie night weeks ago when Lena asked her to come to the convention.

"You look very comfortable Lena but are you sure you want to show everyone this side of you?" Kara asks with pursed lips and furrowed brow. She knows Lena looks adorable like this but her heart aches with a fondness at Lena being so vulnerable and looking so unlike the scary person people always assume she is.

Lena gives Kara a small lopsided smile and starts to feel a little guilty that she has ulterior motives for this convention before taking a long look at her friend really taking in Kara's concern and digging down for courage.

"Kara I'm mostly going to be wearing a costume the entire day and this whole thing is about me being who I want to be, not who I have to for appearances and to scare men in the boardroom." Lena stops in front of Kara and gives her a look filled with silent determination. "Now I just need to find my backpack will you help me look."

Kara gives a quick x-ray around the penthouse noticing 2 dress mannequins in a spare room before and settling on one of the couches which has the bag tucked under it. She hands it to Lena who now has a garment bag in hand and without another word Lena closes the door and sets the alarm before they make their way down to the lobby of the building and outside as a cab pulls up and Lena motions Kara to get inside.

Kara opens the car door and grabs the garment bag while Lena slides in next to her and gives the address to the convention. Kara just looks at Lena quizzically and asks "Who are you and what have you done to Lena because between the backpack and the cab instead of a town car I'm starting to suspect you've replaced my friend and have nefarious plans?"

"You know this convention is a look back before I move forward after all the crazy that's happened and I want to share that with you Kara." Lena says with a hint of sadness in her voice. Part of her wonders if Kara didn't sense what she had planned.

"Oh Lena I didn't mean anything by it and you know I trust that today will be very fun indeed." Kara said hopefully calming any sense of doubt that she had given Lena.

The rest of the ride over is filled with idle chitchat about whatever article Snapper plans to force Kara to write next and awfully boring boardroom antics from men with too much money and not enough respect for Lena in Kara's opinion. Lena hands the driver the fare with a tip and they get out and make their way to reception to get their badges and the lady handing them out glares when Lena says her name but hands her the badges and Kara gives her a pointed look back before they make their way into the main hall.

Since becoming Supergirl, Kara had seen a lot of sides to the people of National City, but walking into the main hall and seeing thousands of people streaming in between booths and many people in costumes ranging from simple to ridiculously elaborate she thinks that maybe the city has lot more for her to figure out. Kara takes a few breaths and turns in a circle simply taking it all in until Lena grabs her hand and leads her to the changing rooms.

Giving herself a second more to enjoy the feeling of Kara's hand in her own Lena gives it one final squeeze before letting go. "I'm gonna be a little bit getting ready Kara so see if you can get us something to eat I know you're good at that." Lena says with a playful tone heading into the rooms to change. 

Lena unzips the garment bag and looks at what she's going to be wearing the rest of the day and her heart flutters with hope that Kara will like it as much as she hopes. Stripping down and slipping on the costume she looks in the mirror and is filled with confidence as with the cape, boots, skirt and leggings she looks so unlike she ever has even the few times she went to conventions like this in her rebellious phase. Lena pulls out a curling iron and starts to make her hair into loose curls so unlike her usual hairstyle.

Kara is wandering around the convention center looking for where they sell food and constantly finding herself looking at the people both in costume and out, so filled with a sense of joy that it fills her heart, to know that these are the people of _her_ city that she protects each day just living to the fullest. Finding a food court she buys 2 hot dogs and fries and drink for herself and considers what to get for Lena before settling on a Caesar salad for Lena.

Making her way back to the dressing rooms she sits on a bench and sets down the food and luckily she did because not 10 seconds later Lena opens the door and Kara's mouth drops open as she sets her eyes on Lena in full Supergirl regalia, boots and cape and skirt and her families crest emblazoned in red on her chest. Kara has seen her crest on many people since she came to Earth and realized so many people thought it was theirs to wear and she even liked when Alex had jokingly worn it to tease her when they were still teenagers, but something about seeing it on Lena, a girl she has started to have deeper feelings for, she swears that with the erratic beating of her heart that if she could have had a heart attack she would have had one right then and there.

"So judging by the look on your face you either love it or hate it and I'm gonna need a clear answer before I turn into a puddle of nerves here." Lena says apprehensively with a hopeful look in her eye.

"Oh R-God Lena it looks amazing on you I just never expected _this_ to be your costume for the first day." Kara says pride filling her voice that this is what Lena had been nervous about showing her.

"So you do like it, you're not just saying that to make me feel better." Lena trying to summon the confidence to not let her voice crack or let in a hint of how much she wants this to be okay with Kara.

"It looks good on you Lena, and if your hair was blonde I'd swear I was staring at Supergirl herself." Kara pulling Lena in for a hug restraining herself so as not to crush Lena with all of the feeling floating inside her head and heart right now.

Kara finally pulls away and Lena smiles the brightest she has ever seen and shifts nervously from foot to foot before Kara ushers her to sit down and motions to the food she bought.

"I know you like to eat healthy so I got you a salad I hope that's okay I was just distracted by all the people and I realized I never asked what you wanted." Kara picks up and hesitantly eats a hot dog while waiting for Lena to dig in to her salad.

"A salad is perfect Kara but we've got to eat and walk if we're gonna see more of the convention while its till not too busy." Lena says while picking up the salad and giving a little head bob in the direction of the main hall.

Coming to her senses Kara asked "This is _not too busy_ Lena, there are thousands of people here already and this place is bustling with people."

"This is nothing compared to the one in Metropolis, last year had over 100,000 people Kara so this is nothing." Lena said striding confidently through the hall while looking at the pamphlet telling her where certain booths were.

They spent the next hour with Kara listening to Lena talk about shows she used to hide that she watched from Lillian, and the stupid Saturday morning cartoons Lex used watch with her when he was home on break from college all with a grin that practically shone like a light. Seeing Lena happy like this just made Kara more sure than ever that she wanted to get to know every side of Lena and to do that she needed to tell her all her secrets too.

Lena was basking in the feeling of nostalgia and easy talk with Kara, her plan for this costume and convention almost a lost thought when she decides to take a breather and lead them up the elevators to the second floor to the ballroom lobby and takes in the view of the water and the boats in the harbor. Lena notices a group of cosplayers excitedly taking photos and thinks back to the Lena who still liked taking photos.

Noticing one of the group had broken off and was walking towards them Lena was suddenly worrying that she had finally been recognized and at that her stomach dropped.

Stopping in front of them the boy who looks to be about 16 dressed as Flynn Rider from Tangled looks at Lena. "That is by far the best Supergirl outfit I've seen, you have to take a picture with me and my friends or else nobody will believe how awesome you look." Lena feels a little of her anxiety leave and be replaced by an bubble of happy at the prospect of a photo as just Lena without her last name attached.

Kara gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up as Lena let herself be led over to the big group who all looked at her smiled motioning her to get in the center so they could all stand around her. Lena did her best to exude confidence as one of the group set up take a photo. "Smile" And Lena smiled her biggest smile yet as she felt a sense of acceptance she hadn't felt in so long except for Kara Danvers.

Seeing people acknowledge Lena without a scowl of distrust made Kara want to work until everyone saw Lena that way.

"Are you coming to the Supergirl panel in an hour or are you gonna do the one tomorrow?" The boy asked with a smile on his face.

"A Supergirl panel?" Kara said with questioning tone giving Lena a little look as to why her fiend hadn't mentioned it.

"Yeah it's set up by a bunch of people who have been personally saved by Supergirl and I'm pretty sure everyone would love to see your costume, if that's okay with you."

Lena gives Kara a look back at that says she's sorry and turns back to the boy. "I wasn't planning on it but with this warm a welcome sure we'll come if only so everyone can get a picture with me."

Walking away from the group Lena leads them back to the food court and Lena actually orders a burger while Kara gets 3 and they sit down with their food and Kara gives Lena a look that she know means they won't just eat silently.

"Before you say anything Kara I honestly forgot that there was going to be a panel today and yes I've been saved by Supergirl many times but I just wanted to be the old me for a day." Lena looks apologetic and Kara can't be mad at her for just wanting to be a different person even if Kara really likes the person Lena usually was around her.

"Of course, I understand Lena I'm just a little surprised, I know Supergirl has done a lot for this city but a whole room full of people just..." Kara just trails off not knowing how to word the last part.

"It seems a little much I know but after that group I kinda want to just go and be with other people who have a similar experience with her and we can just go for a little bit and if you want we can leave."

They eat their food and Lena talks more about the few conventions she managed to go to and Kara talks about going to science fairs with a teenage Alex and they fall back into an easy rhythm. With their food finished they make their way to the room the panel is going to be and Lena makes her way toward the group from before who have even more people and takes the next 10 minutes posing with people for picture, Kara even sneakily makes her way into some of them, before they take their seats and the panel begins.

Kara hears stories from people who had been saved by Supergirl, even one person from the plane Alex had been on and many people who had been injured but survived during Myriad. All during the talks Lena is stealing glances seeing Kara's face light up more and more hearing so many people personally affected by Supergirl's actions Lena is more sure than ever who her friend is but now she wants Kara to tell her when shes ready and not try to push her.

Suddenly Kara hears a commotion coming from the 1st floor lobby and motions that she needs to go to the washroom with Lena giving her a nod before quickly entering the bathroom and changing into her super-suit and speeding down to take a look. The lobby is chaos as 4 tall thugs with guns burst their way in shooting randomly to drive their point home.

Kara puts in her ear piece and waits until she hears a click. "Alex there are 4 guys here and they are causing a commotion and I may need backup and police are gonna take too long to arrive after I take them down.

"Kara don't be reckless but I trust you'll kick their asses, me and a team will be there shortly to clean up the mess." Alex says confidently but with a hint of worry for her sister.

Kara speeds into the lobby, dodging bullets from their guns and taking precautions to protect civilians and usher them out of the lobby while slowly wearing the thugs down and 1 by 1 they fall and minutes later Alex and her team arrives, Kara breathing a sigh of relief that nobody got seriously hurt even the thugs.

She is about to talk to Alex when the window on the second floor shatters, raining down shards of glass and letting the distinct sound of a energy weapon going off when Kara remembers that Lena is there and now probably very much in trouble. Flying up to the second floor and giving a quick x-ray her stomach drops as she sees a room full of people cowering as a very tall man holds a girl hostage and in the middle of the room facing him is Lena staring him down.

Lena is facing the man down trying her best to not shake as she looks at the young girl in his arm and waits until Supergirl can hopefully take him down. Lena also notices a few people with camera phones probably taping what is happening probably hoping for the same thing.

"You know I was just sent here to scare you but after Cadmus threatening me and you making this difficult I think maybe a little payback is in order." The man spits out at Lena, so much anger in his voice.

"If you knew anything about my mother you'd know she doesn't care one way or another if I live or die, she can always change her plans to not include me." Lena's voice is strong but at those words a note of sadness is all Kara can hear.

Someone in the room makes a noise and the man fires at them thankfully missing but Kara takes the opportunity to swoop in and heat vision his gun out of his hands then lands a punch which knocks him out cold. Kara checks on the young girl and then rushes to Lena as she makes her way over she can tell Lena is close to shaking from nerves.

"Ms. Luthor are you okay, that was so brave standing up to him like that but please leave the hostage situations to other people from now on?" Kara tries to keep her voice strong but all she wants to do is pull Lena into a hug.

"I'm fine Supergirl, the man was too preoccupied with all the commotion and his hostage to get a clear shot at me." Lena visibly slumps a little when she sees that Alex's team have made their way upstairs and have their guns drawn on the man.

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk I need to make sure you're okay?" Lena nods at that and Kara ushers her from the room with a nod to Alex and a few other agents and they make their way quickly to an unused room.

Soon as the door closes Lena slumps down into a chair and starts sobbing. "This is all my fault for being so selfish when all I wanted was to go back to being who I was before my family went crazy and I had a stupid plan for this convention and hopefully no one got badly hurt and and...." Lena can't finish her sentence as buries her head in her hands, her body shaking and she stiffens in surprise when Kara pulls her into a hug. Lena relaxes after a while and the tears have stopped and she tries to compose herself.

"Lena I have to tell you something about Kara and I don't want you to react badly so know I didn't keep this from you to hurt you." Summoning up all her courage, Kara steels herself for Lena's reaction.

She sees Lena look at her with a stunned expression as she super-speeds and changes her clothes leaving her as Kara Danvers.

"Oh Kara I didn't want you to tell me like this in some random room at the convention." Lena's face is full of guilt and pain as Kara takes in what her friend just said.

"You mean you knew and you were what, just waiting for me to tell you so you could react?" Kara let some hurt enter her voice and she regrets it immediately as she hadn't meant to tell Lena like this but if Lena already knew or at least suspected and hadn't said anything maybe she liked things the way they were.

"I suspected when you slipped and told me you flew to my office on a bus and since then I've been looking for little tells to confirm my suspicion. The whole affair with my mother and that bunker and Kara Danvers sending Supergirl and being carried in your arms made me sure." Lena tries to sit up straighter and face Kara more before continuing. "I actually wore this to show you I was more than good with Supergirl and hopefully make you see me differently but I realize now that it was selfish and if I had just stayed home none of this would have happened.

"I can't believe I've been so scared of telling you when you already suspected. I trust you Lena, I was just scared things would change and and wanted us to stay way we were." Kara suddenly realizes what she just implied and shifts nervously.

"Wanted as in past tense Kara?" Lena says softly as if saying it louder would break the moment.

"I want us to move forward with no secrets between us and if you'd be okay with it I'd like us to continue this talk back at my apartment." Kara says fidgeting with her glasses.

"Can you fly us there, I know I hate flying but I felt safe in your arms that night and I'd like to feel safe right now." Lena feels selfish asking for anything right now but a practical part of her brain says it is just faster.

"Of course if you trust me I'll gladly fly us there." Kara changes back into her suit and motions for Lena to get close before scooping her up zooming out of the building and taking into the air.


	3. I Want You To Know All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a talk about what moving forward means.  
> Both need the reassurance they are on the same page before acting on feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me much longer than expected to get back to this but here it is. Hopefully the next part wont take so long.

Lena feels the air rushing around her and she tries to pretend it's just like if she put her head out a moving car window. She knows now just like she did last time that Kara would never drop her but God does she hate flying.

Neither her nor Kara try to acknowledge the way Lena tenses whenever they maneuver around a building but when Kara gets distracted by Lena burrowing her head deeper into crook of Kara's neck and there is a sudden drop and a whispered "Sorry" from Kara and she is held ever so tighter.

They land on the balcony of Kara's apartment so gently and Lena is set down and Kara motions toward the couch and they both sit.

"So you've suspected since the beginning and been gathering evidence to be sure I'm just wondering what you would have done if you had been sure and I hadn't told you." Kara looks at her with an expression that Lena reads as slightly hurt but mostly curious.

"Kara I didn't mean I thought you were Supergirl from the start but I felt so strongly you had something to hide and from the moment you left my office you had piqued my interest." Lena was trying to keep her voice steady but is was getting difficult. "I get why Clark Kent was there to interview me but come on Kara, from my perspective you had no professional reason to be there. You were Cat Grant's assistant and you weren't even a newbie reporter, just someone barely connected to things."

Kara shifted a little and opened her mouth a little only to close it and stare off into the distance before speaking. "You knew I was hiding something and continued to let me in to find out what is was, I mean I have wondered why you opened up to me when you've only ever been professional at best with most press."

"It's not just that Kara, it's been my experience my whole life that every single person will want to spend time with me for only selfish reasons, guys wanting my body, Lilian only seeing me as a way to prop her own status, stuffy boring executives only seeing me as a way they could make money, and yes the press just using me as a way generate sensationalist headlines. So you actually wanting spend time with me off the record was new and made alarm bells go off in my brain. "

Kara brought her hand to Lena's and gave it a squeeze. "I wanted to spend time with because I felt a connection since first time in your office. Getting to know you personally I realized that whenever you looked at me I saw so much pain and loneliness in your eyes even when you tried to hide it. I have to admit all I heard about Lex and your family made me apprehensive and the alien detection device didn't make it easier but you are are not your family and I will keep saying it until everyone, including you believes it." 

Lena places a hand on Kara's knee and shifts to better face Kara. "I am sorry about that device Kara it came partly because I was floundering to keep my company afloat and asking you to use it was selfish and until you came into my life I had never really thought about the personal struggles of aliens the way you expressed it." Lena suddenly looked down and Kara knew she was starting to reflect on the day's event and withdraw and that was not something she could allow.

Kara took Lena by the shoulders and brings her to sit more upright, when she is Kara puts a hand under Lena's chin and waits until green eyes meet her blue. "Yes you might have been selfish about today but not a single moment of that selfishness made Lillian send a thug to attack you or take hostages, not single moment made that man attack a crowd full of people. When push came to shove you stayed to protect that girl when if you were truly a selfish person you probably gotten away and hid. You did that crest on your chest proud today, nothing you had planned makes that moment worth any less."

Looking at Kara and hearing those words said so earnestly stated make Lena's eyes mist up until she had a thought. "What exactly are your feelings when you look at me in this suit with your crest front and center Kara?"

"When I came to Earth I came to realize that I was going to be seeing it everywhere on people who have no idea what it means and that not even my cousin really **knows** what it means. I mean he's read our history and he lives it but I lived it for 13 years before coming here, it means 'Stronger Together' and I have needed that so much since i became Supergirl because it reminds me of home, people in my life coming together to help people." Kara realizes her eyes are starting to tear up and there is a silent confirmation before Lena reaches up to wipe her tears away lightly.

Kara takes a shuddering breath to compose herself before continuing. "Alex wore it as a joke once we got comfortable as sisters and when she realized it made me feel better she asked me why and telling her brought us closer together but that symbol was never mine, it wasn't the same and so she only wore it only when i really needed a piece of home for solidarity. Of course Winn has worn it a lot because what kind of nerd would he be otherwise and James is Superman's best friend so he has too but it never felt quite the same." The words came desperately like if she didn't say them now she never would.

"You say I'm not selfish but when it comes to you that can't be farther from the truth, on Krypton everyone asked for help from each other and gave in return and you have given so much to this city and you did that today but you never ask for anything in return but to be accepted. I have been so wrapped up in you I never even introduced you to everyone else, I never gave you the chance to have others in your life to give you something back because I so rarely have something I can call my own. The way you treat me, it made me realize that introducing you to my friends meant I would have to tell you everything and change how you saw me and I didn't want that. So when I saw you with my crest all I felt was that you were mine.

"Yours." is all Lena lets out in a reverent hushed tone.

At hearing that single word come from Lena a sudden confidence surges through Kara and she closes the distance between them only hesitating a moment before grabbing Lena's head and pressing their lips together. Lena's lips feel just as amazingly soft as she thought they would and she worries when she realizes Lena is not kissing her back. Lena senses her worry and brings both hands to Kara's neck to pull her in as close as possible. They stay like for a while just enjoying the feeling of their lips again each other but Lena pulls back because as much as she wants that to last forever she still needs to breathe.

Lena presses her forehead to Kara's and tries to pull in air but it seems like all the oxygen has left the room. She wets her lips and peppers kisses all over Kara's face, her cheeks , her nose even her eyelids as Kara flutters them closed. "Is this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to move forward, please I can bear it if this was just a spur of the moment thing but I need to know for sure."

Kara moves to sit with her feet under her slightly farther from Lena but still close enough to pull her in if she wants. "Lena when Metallo broke you out of prison and when I heard that he was about to explode all I could think about was if that happened a piece of me would break. I can't really explain in detail right now but a imp from the 5th dimension came to me on Valentine's Day and confessed his love for me just after Mon-El you know him as Mike had just tried to do the same. They acted like I was a prize to be won and that all they needed to do to win my love was prove they loved me more and that the other was unworthy. It made me realize even with all you have and who you are you've never asked for more that what I was willing to give even when that wasn't much more than a shared meal.

"After that I thought about all the time we've spent together, both me as Kara and me as Supergirl, and all i could think of was I wanted more, more of those moments and for those lunches and movie nights to end with kisses like the one we just shared. I want to be there whenever you feel you aren't worth anything and hold you and tell you how good you are. Lena I don't just want to be all you have I want to show you every person on this planet who sees you just as completely as I do."

Lena's expression shifts to confused and she'll ask _many_ questions later but right now there is only one thing Lena wants to ask. "You wanted them to end in kisses?"

"Rao Lena now when I think back to them now all I can think of is that if I hadn't been afraid to tell you who I am I could have spent so much more time kissing you." Kara brings her hand to her lips and then looks to Lena's lips and wets her own absentmindedly. "I can honestly say that I have thought of you in ways that were definitely more than just friends and I was stupid for thinking I wasn't falling for you."

Lena reaches out and cups Kara cheek gently and Kara closes her eyes and leans into the touch. "Kara I think I've been falling for you the second you came into my office and our eyes met. I just had Lillian's lessons drilled into my head so much that I never thought someone as good as you could return my feelings, I am just so glad you are in my life."

Kara is the one to pull them in to the next kiss and it is sweet and a little salty from the tears they have both been crying but filled with renewed passion and Kara is thinking is she will never get tired of kissing Lena. They both keep grabbing at the others hair and their capes trying to find something to do with their hands and so Lena falls back and tugs Kara so she is being straddled by her and pulls her down to kiss her with renewed vigor.

Kara leaves Lena's lips to kiss languidly down her throat and then up to her ear to tug it between her teeth which earns her a full breathy moan and so she does it 2 more time, each earning another moan before going back to her lips and nipping at her bottom lip and pulling it slowly which earns her another delightful noise. For some reason her brain makes her suddenly worried she is moving to fast with Lena and she pulls back and Lena lets out a frustrated groan at the loss of contact.

Lena sees Kara with her hand by sides and a worried look on her face and fears she did something wrong. "Kara what is it? We don't have to do this right now if you'd rather talk some more."

"We haven't really been on a date yet and here I am ready to take you on the Rao damned couch and I'm not sure if this is too soon because i don't have much experience with this other than some admittedly short relationships and the internet which not helpful in these situations and I really don't want to ruin things before they even started and..." She is cut off by Lena putting a hand over her mouth and she just waits till Kara nods and she takes her hand away and Kara sighs.

Lena looks up at her in awe for a second before maneuvering them back to sitting. "I usually love your rambling but it is not warranted here Kara, with all the time we've spent together I thought you'd be better at gauging my reactions and I really want this to continue if you do. You weren't the only one looking back Kara and if you had been anyone else, if you were any less important to me I would have already tried something. Looking back all those times spent together feel like dates and if we look at it like that we have been taking it achingly slow."

Kara adjusts to lean closer and feels Lena's breath on her face. "Rao Lena as much as i love seeing you in that suit I really want to see whats under and to be able to kiss every inch of skin."

"Ms. Danvers I would have never thought you had such a dirty mouth, you can't tell from how you taste. Now if you want to see what underneath you're going to have to undress me and see for yourself."

Lena sees a spark of lust in Kara's eyes and Kara pulls her in for a lip bruising kiss and reaches to unclip Lena's cape and tosses it to the floor with Lena doing the same as she hear the fabric drop to the floor. "Let's move to the bed, it'll be more comfortable."

Lena nods and Kara grabs Lena's ass and hoists her until Lena hooks her legs around her waist. Speeding to the bed she lowers Lena down when she unhooks her legs. Seeing Lena with her hair fanned out on the bed chest rising and falling sharply with her heavy breathing and **her** crest sitting there prominently fills her with even more desire. She tugs off Lena's boots and then her own, Lena waiting patiently then as quickly as she dares she tugs off the suit and skirt and then the underwear, Lena shifting to accommodate and laying back down. 

Seeing Kara look down at her with desire in her eyes still in most of her Supergirl suit while she is completely naked should make her nervous but all she can think of is she has never felt more wanted in her entire life and it is wonderfully intoxicating.

Coming back to her senses Kara goes to take the rest of her suit off but before she can Lena is sitting up helping and kneeling on the edge of the bed and pressing kisses into every exposed inch of flesh she can get but stays away from the really sensitive spots and while it feels so amazing it is driving Kara crazy for more. Kara picks Lena up and chuckles when she lets a little yelp and set hers down gently, removing her bra and panties trying to look sexy for Lena and climbs onto the bed making her way up Lena's body with kisses and small nips at skin followed by a tongue darting out.

Lena is in heaven but she needs Kara to do more so she grabs Kara's hair and pulls and she is met with lips and tongue and lets out a breathy "More" in between languid kisses and one of Kara's hands goes to the back of her head pull her deeper into the kiss while she tries to keep as much of Kara's body in contact with hers as she can Kara's other hand is cupping her breast and when she feels a thumb brush over her nipple and Kara gives it a little tug and Lena lets out a full moan breaking the kiss before she looks at Kara who has a sly grin on her face.

Kara gives her one more kiss before she leans to lavish kisses on Lena's breasts and pulls one nipple into her mouth and plays with the other with one hand as the other makes its way to the apex of Lena's thigh and before she can voice it Lena nods and she runs her fingers through Lena's folds and she is already so wet it feels amazing. Kara takes in the feeling before entering Lena with a finger and pushing it in and out at a slow pace. Lena gives out a groan and runs her hands roughly through Kara's hair and Kara takes that as a hint and adds another finger and increases her pace occasionally rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Pulling out earns a frustrated groan that turns in gasp and moan when Lena feels 3 fingers reenter her with renewed vigor. The constant thrusting motion was causing the pressure in Lena's core to build fast and even though she wanted this feeling to last forever she knew an orgasm was very close. Kara felt heat pooling in her core which only served to turn her hungry kisses at Lena's neck into hard bites that were most certainly going to leave marks but she couldn't bring herself to pull back. The moans coming from Lena were becoming louder and more strangled and Kara started circling Lena's clit with her thumb while dragging her fingers inside Lena against her inner walls. Lena caught Kara's lips in one last kiss before Kara dragged her lips to Lena's neck and sucked a bruise there while rubbing her clit and at that Lena's walls clenched and her body went rigid and she let out a string of expletives and a breathless _Kara_ and and slumped back into the bed.

Kara removed her fingers from Lena and looked at them drenched in Lena's come and with a little hesitation sucked her fingers clean and it tasted delicious and so much like Lena. Kara felt her arousal grow looking at Lena coming down from her high but was unsure what to expect next. Lena was breathing heavy and her heart was erratic but they were both leveling out ans she seemed to come out of her haze and locked eyes with Kara and licked her lips then raked her eyes down body and she pulled Kara into a kiss tasting herself in Kara's mouth.

"That was so amazing Kara but it looks like you got a little worked up and I'd like to return the favor so lay down and let me taste you." Lena runs her fingers through Kara's blond locks and starts ghosting her hands down Kara's sides and cups her breasts kneading them roughly earning small moans from Kara. Kissing Kara roughly then moving down to her neck Lena sucks at the skin there getting frustrated when she realizes Kara's impenetrable skin means she won't leave a mark.

Lena moved down Kara's body slowly pushing her down to maneuver slowly between her legs occasionally placing kisses as she moved down. Lena placed a final kiss directly on Kara's center then looked up at Kara who gave a nod and buried her fingers into Lena's hair and gave a gentle push for her to continue. Lena started lapping at the juices already coating Kara's pussy and getting a feel for what Kara liked with long licks and gentle presses when she felt Kara push on her head and let out a moan.

Finally gaining more confidence from the noises Kara was making Lena parted her lips and pushed her tongue inside and felt Kara's nails dig into her scalp and brought two fingers and coated them in Kara's juices and sank them in deep earning a deep moan. Finding a rhythm and steadily increasing her pace and staring to play with Kara's folds with her free hand she licked her clit and pulled it into her mouth. Sucking with increasing pressure and pumping hard into Kara Lena could tell she was close and dragged her nails over her sensitive folds and felt Kara's muscles start to contract.

Kara removed her hands from Lena's head and grabbed onto the sheets and her headboard as she felt electricity course through her body and her muscles shudder and she felt Lena dragging out her orgasm she heard sheets rip and a crack of her wooden headboard. When she settled down she looked down at Lena who was lapping at her juices and feels embarrassed and worried that she maybe hurt Lena but the grin on her face said she was anything but hurt.

"So I kinda broke the headboard and ripped the sheets but are you okay?" Kara said questioningly absentmindedly dropping the piece of broken headboard on the floor.

"Kara I have never felt better in my entire life than I do right now. You didn't hurt me and to be honest seeing that kinda inflates my ego a little bit." Lena is awash in her and Kara's afterglow and feeling adrenaline coursing in her veins she has never felt more alive. 

The sun had set while they were having sex and Lena hadn't even noticed but she wants to see Kara better and flicks on the lamp on the nearby nightstand and honestly just stares at Kara as she never thought she'd see her and her mind tells her that everything has been worth it for this moment.

Lena starts to get up and Kara reaches out but Lena catches her hand and kisses it. "I'm going to take a shower if that's okay with you because unlike you I am a sweaty mess and I don't think you want to sleep next to me like this" She quickly makes her way to the bathroom and Kara hears the shower turn on and she she surveys the scene.

The sheets are soaked with Lena's sweat and their juices and Kara decides to clean herself off with a towel from the linen closet while getting sheets and super speeds the sheets off then the new ones on and places the piece of headboard in the trash along with the ruined sheets. Both her and Lena's suits are strewn haphazardly around along with their underwear and she collects everything and places them in a pile on a chair in the room. Kara gets a light shirt and decides to go with panties and gets similar sleepwear for Lena.

Lena comes back in a towel and notices the changes right away. "Wow you did all that while I taking a shower I guess superpowers do come in handy. Are those for me?" She motions to the laid out sleepwear.

Kara fidgets a little and takes a deep breath. "Yeah I figured since you didn't really plan this you didn't bring anything to sleep in." 

"You sound nervous Kara please don't worry right now. I know we need to talk some more and I have so many questions but for once can we just enjoy something for ourselves and wait 'til morning?" Lena waited for and answer and quickly changed into the sleepwear and sat on the bed motioning Kara to sit down next to her.

"I so rarely do anything for myself since I became Supergirl that until you came along I thought I had forgotten how. We will talk about anything you want but right now all I want is to fall asleep with you in my arms." Kara gets up and pulls the sheets back and wait until Lena moves to the side of the bed and lets herself be pulled into Kara's arms and leaning back into Kara. Kara turns off the bedroom lamp and they are left with only the moonlight.

Just as Kara is relaxing she hears Lena's heartbeat increase and Lena is laughing.

"What is so funny you just have to to laugh right now?" Kara ask quizzically.

"I just realized when you sped us out of there I left all my stuff in the locker at the convention center. I guess we have to go back now."

Kara gave Lena a squeeze and kissed the back of her head. "Go to sleep Lena, you don't have many chances for a good nights sleep with your schedule and you need it."

"I really do, you tired me out. Goodnight Kara."

"Goodnight Lena"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter ran way longer than intended but I feel a lot of detail was needed. Maybe. I need to figure out how much detail to put into scenes cause this was frustrating but fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is full of ideas and I really just needed to push this out so i could clear my head.  
> This is my first fic so I'd appreciate some feedback.


End file.
